


Study Session

by GasolineGhuleh



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Couch Sex, Desk Sex, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Semi-Public Sex, finger - Freeform, shy rat man becomes power fuck, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25099192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GasolineGhuleh/pseuds/GasolineGhuleh
Summary: Commish from the website that has ko in the name. Details can be found on my Tumblr if you'd like to do the same.Shy Rat Man becomes a Power Fuck once he realizes he has permission to be with the Sister in question.
Relationships: Cardinal Copia/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	Study Session

The library was warm and welcoming as you walked through the wooden rows and stacks of books. Leather bound and ancient in their wisdom, though you would find no sorts of friendship here. Something about the stained glass windows seemed to only emphasize the rays of the sun as they shone through, leaving the library permanently warmer than the rest of the Abbey. Your fingers dance along the spines of the book as you search for your goal: The Lesser Keys of Solomon. You have a test coming up and you’re woefully unprepared. So entranced in your hunt are you that you barely notice the tower of books in front of you as you go toppling over them.

“Oh!” You stumble a few steps before righting yourself painfully against a nearby bookcase and taking a deep breath, turning to see what tripped you. The clergy’s new transfer, Cardinal Copia, was knelt on the ground with a large pile of books- his hair was disheveled as his biretta had obviously fallen off. His eyes beneath the panda circles of paint were wide and worried as he looked in your direction. He scrambled to his feet quickly, holding his cassock closed.

“Sister! I’m so sorry, I did not see you. I thought I was to be alone in the library today. Please. Are you alright?” His cheeks were slowly but steadily reddening, matching his robes. His gloved hands twisted in front of him, still holding the cassock closed.

“I’m alright, Cardinal.” You look at the palms of your hands where you caught yourself roughly against the bookcase. There’s a few impressive scrapes and some splinters just under the surface of your skin. It stings. “Just a little scuffed up from the wood. Are you alright as well? It’s warm in here today and those robes aren’t doing you any favors.” The Cardinal shifts slightly and drops his hands. The cassock falls open to reveal that he’s wearing some suit pants and a white dress shirt underneath. You nod knowingly. “I don’t tell Papa secrets, don’t worry.”

“Right. May I?” Copia moves forward and indicates that he’d like to inspect your hands. You look at him and sigh, reluctantly holding them out to him. You can tell he’s the type that won’t let it go until you do. He tuts slightly after seeing the slight injuries. “I’ve been cleaning, but I wouldn’t want those to get infected. Why don’t you come with me, and I’ll clean you up.” He turns and walks away from you- clearly you are meant to follow. 

You pluck your habit up and step carefully around the books on the floor, following the Cardinal closely. He takes you on a winding path through the rows of books and between large tables you don’t remember ever seeing. Then again, you never did spend much time in the library studying. It did seem much cleaner though, to the Cardinal’s credit. The two of you finally pass the restricted section of the library, stepping in front of a large oak door with iron hinges. He takes a key from his pocket and swiftly unlocks it, stepping in and motioning for you to follow.

“Sit please. Apologies for the mess, I’ve not had someone in chambers since arriving here.” He gestures to some comfortable looking chairs by the window, with a neat oaken coffee table between them. Everything seems meticulously placed, and you feel somewhat like you don’t belong. Shoving your thoughts aside you sit on the edge of the chair, not quite comfortable enough to recline fully. The tears in your hands have now made themselves quite obvious and the throbbing is only intensifying.

“Thank you, Cardinal. You don’t have to do this, you know. I’m sure the nurse is more than capable, and I wouldn’t want to be a bother..” Copia has come to stand in front of you and smiles down softly. He has a washrag in one hand and takes yours gently. “I don’t think I even need- AH!” You shout and jump in surprise as the Cardinal presses the rag to your palm. It’s only then that you smell the obvious disinfectant on the rag.

“I figured you would be more at ease here, Sister.” Copia’s voice is soft and comforting as he switches to the other hand, cleaning you softly and with a care that you weren’t expecting. In the weeks he had been at the Abbey, you hadn’t had the chance to have a proper conversation with him- he was kinder than he seemed. The other Siblings mentioned to you that he seemed stand-offish and quiet, almost like he wasn’t comfortable making conversation with anyone quite yet. He seemed warm to you, though, and something inside of you relaxes at the realization.

“I suppose you’re not wrong about that.” Copia moves the rag away and pulls a small pair of tweezers from his pocket. You flinch reflexively but he grabs your wrist, holding you in his hand and guiding the tweezers to the first large splinter. You narrow your train of thought to his gloves and how they feel against you. They’re warm and almost buttery soft- not in a way that indicates that they are well worn, but rather made in an expensive manner. You can see the light in his office reflecting off of the grucifix on the back of the glove and it’s on this that you narrow your focus to. 

“Sister?” Your reality snaps back to yourself as you focus back on his voice and look up at him. “You were looking a little pale. We’re done here.” He gestures down and you notice the new ace bandages wrapped around your palm. You flex your hands a little bit and stand, only a little bit wobbly. Copia reaches out a hand to steady you. “Perhaps I should help you, Sister. You were looking for a book?”

“Yes, um. The Lesser Keys of Solomon. I have a test on it for Sister Amarantha’s class. I’m not prepared at all, I’m afraid.” You hazard a smile up at Copia. He arches an eyebrow at you.

“How unprepared?”

“I don’t even know what the book looks like, to tell you the truth.” Copia stifles an impressive snort of laughter into a cough before turning to his own private bookshelf. He removes a small, tattered book from it and hands it to you. “You can borrow my copy. You might find my notes insightful.” One look at the cover has your heart sinking in dismay.

“Cardinal, I don’t speak Italian,” you murmur. 

“You…” He pauses, looking at you in a concerned manner. “You belong to a Satanic clergy and you don’t speak Italian.” It’s not a question, but more of a flat statement tinged with disappointment.  
“I took Latin.” Your voice is small even to your ears. Copia sighs and takes the book from you gently. His fingers brush yours briefly and there’s a small spark in your heart, even though he was holding yours so intimately only a moment ago.

“Come, Sister. I’ll teach it to you. It’s a small book and I would appreciate the distraction for a time anyway.” He looks around his office and adjusts his cassock slightly, clearly uncomfortable with the heat. “Perhaps the greater library commons, hm? It’s warmer in here than out there, and the rest of the congregation is busy today.” You smile and nod at him, following him towards the indicated area of the library.

“Thank you Cardinal! I really appreciate this. Is there any way I can repay you for this?” You scramble after him, stepping lithely over the books now that you’re more aware of them scattered along the ground. Your shoes make a pleasing /clack/ sound on the stones, and you can’t help but notice how silently he moves. 

“Do your homework next time.” The Cardinal’s answer was flat and you felt yourself flush in embarrassment. He seats himself on a long couch with the back facing the large window, indicating for you to sit beside him. You do so, adjusting your habit to lay across your lap as best as it can. A quick glance into the greater library beyond reveals nothing but silence and shadows, the quiet books giving no indication that they’ll betray your secret liaison.

“I will Cardinal, I promise. The test is only on the first few chapters so it shouldn’t be too bad, right?” You smile sunnily at him as he opens the book to the first pages. He sighs slightly as his fingers trace the lines in the books, along with his own scribbled notations in the margins.

“Sister this text is quite small, and visualization is key to memorization. Scoot closer to me. I do not bite.” He pats the cushion closest to him and you scoot over as indicated, taking a deep breath as he rests his leg nonchalantly against yours. “Do I make you nervous? I apologize. If you would rather just-”

“No!” You stammer slightly, trying to get your meaning across. “I just… I’m not used to being close to someone, that’s all. I usually spend a lot of my time alone, so to be this close is just… It’s different, that’s all. It’s nice.” You duck your face and blush beet red, flapping your hand towards the book. “What’s this about, now?” Copia laughs slightly and nods, acquiescing to your embarrassment. 

“Well, to be frank, it’s a summoning of demons.” He slides his finger down the text, reading it perfect lilting Italian. Copia looks up and matches your eyes, noticing the look of confusion. He points to the first line, reading it out again and then repeating it in English. “Is that helping? If I do it like that?”

“A little bit, yes. It’s about magic and demons then?” You lean in closer, intrigue marking your movements now rather than embarrassment. This was a subject you were interested in long before you joined the clergy. “Does it explain the different summoning circles?”

“So this first one is an explanation of what magic is in a ceremonial context. Does that make sense? Farther into the book we can start working with summoning circles, yes.” Copia flicks his eyes to the side, noticing how close you’ve leaned to him. “This interests you?” At your nod he continues reading, starting with Italian and then translating it for you and offering explanations when he deems necessary.

Before long, you find yourself practically in the Cardinal’s lap- the book is more engrossing than you thought it would be, and his voice is warm and comforting. Copia’s explanations are more than enough for you to understand the source material and the idea that these things could really exist seems to be drawing you closer and closer.

“Sister, can you see okay? You’re craning your neck.” Copia has a smile in his voice, and the quick change in tone jolts you to the realization of how close you’ve managed to scoot to him. Your legs are aligned and pressing against each other, and your torso was practically in front of him with how over you were leaning to see the book clearly. With an embarrassed laugh you started to move back to your side of the couch. “It’s fine, come on.”

Copia pats his lap softly and you cock your head to the side, not wanting to misinterpret the situation. Out of all of the gossip you’ve heard from the other Siblings, no one had mentioned the Cardinal having a proclivity towards intimate contact. He sighs and places the book on the table beside him, patting his lap more firmly and arching an eyebrow at you. The implication is clear: he’s giving you permission to sit on his lap as he reads to you. The view of the text would certainly be better, and you’d actually be able to read his handwritten notes in the margins… 

Smiling up at him, you nod and clamber onto his lap, making sure that the both of you are comfortable. Copia puts a hand on your shoulder to steady you as he leans back, reaching behind the couch and cranking open one of the tall windows behind the two of you. A slight breeze blows through and he sighs, settling back on the couch and bringing your body with his, moving you with a surprising ease that does nothing to help the slight burn of arousal already in your core. 

“Now then,” he huffs out, leaning to pick up the book again. He turns back to the spot you were studying previously. “Are there any questions yet, Sister? Don’t hesitate to ask. I know Italian is new.” There’s a slight teasing tone in his voice and you giggle nervously.

“No, Cardinal. Your explanations are more than adequate.” You feel him nod behind you and he starts reading again. Soon enough the warmth of the library and the comfort of your position gets the better of you and you lean back against him, huffing slightly as you settle farther into this different arrangement. 

His hand comes to your pelvis, tucking you tightly against him as his chin comes to your shoulder. Copia’s breath tickles your neck and you gasp slightly, unbidden. It takes you a moment to realize that he’s still reading to you, obviously still absorbed in the text. Your point of focus has narrowed almost entirely to the plane of contact that exists between your ass and his warm stomach, pressing against it nicely. You fit against him like a puzzle piece- a fact that hasn’t escaped you. You adjust your hips slightly and he stops speaking.

“Sister?” he enquires, a chiding tone to his voice. He doesn’t seem bothered by your half hearted exploration but rather mildly intrigued.

“Cardinal?” You can feel his cock somewhat beneath you, only half hard beneath his suit pants. His cassock has long since been discarded in the heat of the library and the relative sureness that no one will come seeking his attention. 

“I apologize, I seem to have gotten a little bit close to you. Should we rearrange? Perhaps there’s a more comfortable position-”

“No, no. This is more than adequate Cardinal. I assure you-” You rock your hips backwards once more, deliberately this time. “-this is more than fine.” His breath huffs out against your cheek in surprise and you lean your head back further against his shoulder. Copia’s lips drag the whisper of a kiss on your neck and you sigh, your hands coming to his on the book. “Shall we pause?”

“Is that something you would like, Sister?” Even though his breaths have become slightly faster and you can hear the lust in his voice, something seems to be holding him back. You wait, hoping he’ll explain slightly. “I am unsure if this kind of thing is allowed,” he offers after a moment, hand tightening on you slightly as if unwilling to let the moment go.

“I assure you, Cardinal, it’s allowed. Some of our higher clergy even encourage it.” Your thoughts turn quickly to Papa Emeritus the Third, strutting through the halls like a peacock. “Some more than others.”

“Mmm, then I suppose we can. If this is something that you would like, Sister.” His voice still sounds slightly unsure, and you get the sense that he’s preparing for rejection. Your hips move against his again as a small sigh leaves your lips once more. You take the book from his hands firmly and place it on the settee beside you. He takes the cue from you and puts one hand against your pelvis, pressing against you just slightly as the other one trails to your shoulder, holding you tightly against him. “What would you like?”

“This is nice for now, Cardinal.” His hand moves from your shoulder to your neck, caressing the soft skin at the column of your throat and you shiver. “If that’s alright with you.” Behind you Copia moves your hair away from your neck with his nose, inhaling as his lips brush against you.

“More than alright, yes.” Almost tentatively he moves his leg, encouraging you to move yourself on him. You do so, grinding your hips down slightly and pressing your heated center against the strong plane of his thigh. The contact has you gasping as he times the next bounce of his leg with your movements, causing your clit to have a sudden burst of sensation. “Do I feel good under you?”   
“Lucifer, yes, Cardinal. You feel so good. It’s been so long, I’d forgotten…” You trail off, your hands rucking up your habit by your knees as you clench your hands and grind your hips again. Your mouth falls open as you gasp, your hips twisting slightly, seeking the spot that will provide the most pleasure to you.

“No titles here; please call me Copia. Can I try to make you feel even better? I’ve been told that I have surprisingly agile fingers.” You laugh through your sigh, nodding and trying to turn your head to face him. Copia presses his cheek against yours, keeping you facing forward. “I have two rules, Sister. You call me Copia, and you don’t look at me.”

“Okay, Copia. Make me feel good.” You can barely believe the words you’re saying as they leave your mouth- that somehow him treating your scuffed palms has led to you getting off on his lap, but you’re not complaining. 

As soon as the words are out, he acts. His hands come up to lift you slightly in a surprising show of strength as he spreads his legs. He places you directly on one thigh and clamps you in place with the other one as his hands come back to your pelvis and neck. He encourages your movement with the hand on your pelvis as the other hand gently moves your hair to one side, lips coming to kiss along the column of your throat. 

Copia bounces his leg in time with your movements and you can feel the arousal ratcheting up inside you, the rubber band in your core tightening with each grind down into his thigh. His breath is coming faster in your ear as he kisses and licks your neck, the hand on your pelvis drifting under the hem of your habit to the waistband of your panties. 

“May I? I’d love to feel you...it’s been a while for me as well,” he sighs against your skin. You tilt your head back on to his firm shoulder, dutifully keeping your eyes shut as he instructed.  
“Please, Copia.” Painfully slowly he dips his finger under the band of your panties, the soft leather of his gloves only just brushing you. At the first contact you sigh, pushing your hips harder into his thigh and hand. He growls slightly in your ear at this, clamping his teeth onto your neck and finally slipping his finger between your folds, moving your slickness through you with a feather light touch. 

He keeps up the dual sensations of his thigh bouncing under you as you gyrate and his finger fluttering caresses on you. When he finally presses the pad of his finger, clad in the buttery soft leather of his glove against your clit you moan loudly, unbidden. His teeth clamp tighter on your neck and you get the silent signal, “be quiet”. 

You let up on your habit with one of your hands, bringing it to your mouth to stifle yourself as you get closer and closer to your own orgasm. He brings another finger down, teasing your entrance and pressing against your clit in those same feather light touches that are driving you mad. Unable to control your own actions this close to the edge, you lean yourself fully against him and focus on your breathing and keeping yourself quiet. Even though the library was deserted, you never knew who was outside the open window. 

“I love watching someone come undone under my hands, you know. There’s something so beautiful and human about it.” Copia whispers against you, coming up to bite your ear lobe slightly. “Let go, bella, hm?” You clamp your hand tighter across your own mouth as he starts rubbing you in practiced motions with a preciseness that’s almost surprising with the assuredness he seems to have.   
He watches you as you get closer and closer to the brink, unleashing a litany of Italian praises as you do so. You don’t understand him, something he surely knows, but the sound alone is enough to fog your mind completely. Finally, he slides his middle finger inside of you and presses his palm up against your clit, stroking the spot inside of you that makes you keen. You bite your own fist as the rubber band snaps, a sudden burst of heat that’s been pooling in your core spreading throughout your body. 

It comes in waves that have your body twisting and tensing in his arms, but still he guides you through it with ease. His hands bring you to the other side as you stifle your own sounds of orgasm, groaning and moaning against yourself, hips grinding into his hand reflexively. You finally stutter yourself to a stop and lean against him heavily, breathing hard and clenching your fists to get the blood flowing back into them. Slowly he removes his hand from you and brings it back to his lips, licking your slickness off of his fingers.

“Thank you, Sister.” His other hand comes to your thigh as he squeezes you fondly. “As I said, it’s been some time.” You take a steadying breath and reach for the book once more, but his hand comes to stop you. “We’ve finished most of the reading. There’s only one section left and that can easily be inferred using what you know already. It’s alright, we’re done here.” 

“Oh. Well, alright then. Do you mind if I take the book with me? Just seeing the words, even in Italian, might help me study a little bit.” You hate to admit it to yourself but you’re a little embarrassed to be dismissed so quickly. You can feel him nod his approval as you get up to leave, straightening your habit and fixing your hair as best as you can. 

Glancing at him quickly, you can tell he’s also embarrassed by the situation. His face is bright red and his mismatched eyes are staring off into the distance. He crossed his leg quickly as soon as you stood up, effectively hiding any semblance of an erection in his suit pants. You have the sense that he’s trying to will himself into another room. You hazard a chance anyway and steel yourself, taking a deep breath.

“Copia, do you want any help with um… yours?” His eyes flick to you quickly and he shakes his head, dismissing you with a wave of his hand. The blush that had just started to leave his cheeks flares up again and he puts one hand over his mouth, turning himself from you. “Cardinal, are you sure?”

“Yes, Sister. Have a good afternoon. Please be more careful walking.” He dismisses you once more, standing quickly and gathering his cassock, leaving in the direction of his own offices. You stand silently for a moment, stunned by his abrupt dismissal. The book is still in your hands and you focus on it as you leave, remembering the ghost of his hands against you as you walk.

It’s a few days later when a note is slipped unceremoniously through the crack in your door, fluttering across the cold stone floor. You launch yourself off of your bed and swing your door open, but the person who left it is already long gone. There’s a slight smell of sulfur though, so it was most likely a Ghoul. Turning to the note, you pick it up and pop the wax seal of the Clergy off, unfolding it to read it.

Sister,  
Our last meeting was unfair of me, and I must apologize.   
Come to me this evening and allow me to make it up to you.   
I’ve thought of you since that day, and I believe I may be able to make our next encounter slightly better for the both of us.   
You may, of course, decline.   
Cardinal

The handwriting is a beautiful flowing script, with only the occasional smudge of ink on the paper from the hand that wrote it. There’s a small rat footprint in the bottom corner. You can’t help but smile, your finger tracing the word ‘encounter’ over and over. He’d thought of you, then. That was promising. 

During the few hours you have left until evening falls, you busy yourself with showering and shaving. The sun is only just dipping below the horizon as you stand in front of your mirror. Your hair has been pinned back into a bun and tucked into the head covering, and the habit you have on is the most flattering on your frame. It may have been presumptuous of you to not put on your stockings, but judging by the wording of the letter it’s in your best interest to be. 

It’s fully dark outside once you knock on his chamber door, nervousness sparking in your heart. He calls to you from inside, allowing you in. The door swings open easily and the room beyond is lit only by a few standing candles in sconces set into the walls. The candlelight causes shadows to flicker around the room and a chill worms its way down your spine unbidden. You know the Cardinal is in, but he remains hidden in the shadows.

“Copia?” You step into the room and shut the door behind you with a solid click, hand lingering on the door knob. “Copia where would you like me to go?”   
“Lock the door, Sister.” The Cardinal’s voice comes from his desk and you turn, startled to find him so close to you. You had been scanning the outer reaches of the room and hadn’t thought to turn to the side. Dutifully you slide the heavy iron lock into place, bolting the door shut and stepping further into the room to face him.

“I’m glad you wrote to me, Copia. I was worried something had gone wrong the last time we were together.” You move to stand in front of his desk, despite your nerves. Likewise, he stands from his office chair and walks around his desk slowly, into the flickering light of the candles. He’s dressed in a white undershirt and suit pants, but still manages to carry an air of authority with the way he carries himself- your spine straightens slightly.

“It’s Cardinal. Come.” He motions for you to follow him, taking a seat on one of the broad couches against the wall of his office. Once seated, he pats his lap as he had a few days past, in the library. “Sit.” 

Something in his tone of voice leaves no room for argument or hesitation and you scurry to comply. When you go to sit with your back against him as you had previously he tuts and turns you around to face him. You slip your knees to either side of his hips and lower yourself onto his lap, hands holding onto his shoulders tentatively. Was this okay? His hands come to your ass to steady you, holding you just slightly above him.

“Now then, Sister. Let us discuss what happened in the library, yes?” You nod down at him, wide eyed and waiting. One of his hands is rubbing small circles into the meat of your ass as his other hand squeezes you rhythmically. “I have a tendency to be slightly giving during first encounters- can we agree? Until I feel as though I’m...allowed...to be with the person, I typically allow them control. Right. That won’t be happening here. You will call me Cardinal, and you will do as I ask. Is that amenable to you?” You’re quiet for a moment and then nod. “Sister? I want verbal consent from you.”

“Oh! Yes, Cardinal. That sounds wonderful to me. I was so worried after we met in the library that you hadn’t liked me or that I’d done something wrong and hurt your feelings. Honestly I would love nothing more than-”

“Sister.”

“Yes?”

“Shut up.” With this, the Cardinal presses his lips to yours harshly, stealing the rest of your words before you can speak them. This contact feels more intimate than you expected, especially considering what all the two of you had done in the library. There was something about this kiss- perhaps the implication of the events to follow that it helps- that fully melted you against him.   
You return his kiss hungrily, greedily almost. Moaning against his lips you allow your hands to drift from his shoulders to his chest, dropping your hips to finally make contact with his thighs, sighing once more as the memory of rutting yourself against him flashes in your mind. He thrusts himself up when he feels your hips on his legs, both hands squeezing your ass tightly and encouraging your movements. You settle back into the rhythm you had in the library, gyrating your hips on him- only this time, you can feel the bulge of his cock against your pelvis instead of his hand, and his moans are coming hot and heavy against your lips. 

You slide your hands from his chest to his stomach, pulling his undershirt up out of his pants and fumbling with the buttons and zipper. The Cardinal says something against your lips and you pull back, breathing heavily. 

“Cardinal?”

“I said ‘touch me’.” His eyes are burning into yours, the intensity of his gaze stripping your soul bare. He shifts his hips on the couch, leaning forward into you and pulling your hips down against him firmly. "Pull my cock out while you still have full use of both of your hands, Sister. Touch me."

You swallow hard, popping the buttons on his pants with shaking hands. The sound of the zipper gliding down over his cock fills your ears and you tremble with anticipation. Finally you're able to reach your hand in and pull him out, his cock warm against your hand. He sighs at the contact and leans forward more, kissing along your neck as you glide your hand over him slowly. You squeeze your hand slightly at the head of his cock and he grunts in your ear, thrusting his hips up reflexively and biting on the lobe of your ear, inciting a moan from you. 

“Sister, I can’t wait any longer. I need to feel you, need to use you, need to own you…” He trails off by himself, lips still kissing a wet trail down your neck where he stops at the hemline of your habit. His hands course a path up your spine, unbuttoning your habit as he goes until he can pull it off over your head, hair piece and all. Copia lets out a hum of approval when he sees you, lips coming to the swell of your breasts and kissing softly. You lean your head back and sigh, hand still keeping a rhythm on his cock, now pulsing in your hand as his erection fills out further. 

“Cardinal, you feel so good. Touch me.” One of your hands moves behind your back, expertly unclasping your bra and throwing it to the side. Copia leans back from you, eyes studying your body as his hips shift up into your hands. His tongue darts out to wet his lips before he kisses you again, biting your lower lip softly. Finally, he whispers against your lips.

“Wrap your legs around me, Sister. Hold on to my shoulders.” You move your legs to shift and wrap around his waist, your arms coming around his neck to hold on to him. Already, you missed the warm length of his cock in your hands. “Need to take you already.” He bites your lower lip into his mouth, moaning against you before he stands quickly and you yelp in surprise. Copia carries you quickly to his desk, shoving the papers onto the floor haphazardly and laying you down on the hard oak. 

Copia’s breath is coming quickly as he looks down at you, your expanse of skin against the dark finish of his desk. His eyes have a need within them- a greed that you’ve never seen before. You suddenly feel very owned, very taken, and very not in control of the moment. He still has his suit pants on but the undershirt has been removed. His cock, hard and flushed, is what commands your attention the most and you feel the heat in your core ratchet to an inferno as you look at it. It’s bigger than you expected, thick with a large vein running the length of it. Copia licks his lips and leans down over you, his arms boxing you in.

“Are you ready, Sister?” You nod and take a shuddering breath in, squirming slightly on the desktop in your arousal. His hands grab your knees, pulling you open and situating himself between your legs. Your panties seem to be of no concern to him as he thumbs them aside and runs his cock head along your pussy, teasing between your clit and entrance as you squirm and tremble beneath him.

“Please, Cardinal. Please take me. I’ve waited for so long, please. I’ve been good.” You’re barely aware of the words leaving your lips at this point- your focus has narrowed entirely to the feeling of the head of his cock against you. Finally he pushes forward easing his way inside of you and you gasp, legs coming around his waist to hold him against you. You tilt your hips up to meet his and he moans, leaning farther over you and kissing your neck almost tenderly.

“You think you’re the only one that has waited, little bird?” He moves slightly, pushing himself farther into you agonizingly slowly. “You think you are the only one who has lain awake at night, touching themselves to the thought of that moment in the library?” He continues until he’s fully seated inside of you and pulls your hips closer to the edge of the desk. “No. I thought about this moment for days now. How it would feel as I filled you, owned you, made you mine. You say this is encouraged here… then I’ll encourage you to be my pet, little one.”

You move your hands to his back, digging your fingernails into him as he starts moving in earnest now, the smattering of public hair on his pelvis pressing into your clit with each thrust. Gasping and moaning is all you can manage as you get used to his length inside of you, your legs bouncing behind his back as he moves. Copia bites your neck directly on your pulse point, sucking hard and leaving a mark on your skin. He’s saying something to you again but you can’t hear him- you’ve fully astrally projected in the throes of your orgasm, fingers spasming against the plane of his back. He captures your lips against his as he fucks you through it, one hand on your cheek rubbing circles along your cheekbone. His soft whispers against your lips continue as he fucks into you harder, chasing his own pleasure at this point.

“So beautiful knowing who you belong to. This look in your eye of ecstasy, your pupils blown as you cum on my cock… this look is only for me, do you understand?” You nod when you understand that a question has been asked and he groans deeply, his thrusts canting upward as he gets closer to his own climax. “Love watching you fucked until you’re drooling, little pet. My little pet, aren’t you?”

“Yes,” you manage to breathe out, your hands falling from his shoulders to the desk to push yourself up into his thrusts as he closes his eyes above you. A lock of hair falls from his head in front of his eyes as his forehead wrinkles in effort and concentration, hips never slowing in his brutal pace. “Cardinal… Cardinal, cum for me.” As soon as your words are out he gasps, his thrusts stuttering as he cums. You can feel his cock kicking inside of you, filling you- you moan, squeezing yourself around him. Finally he stops, breathing heavily as he slides out of you and runs both hands through his hair.

“Sister…” He takes your hand and helps you to sit up on his desk, laughing slightly as he gestures to the sheaf of paperwork now spread along the floor. “That was incredible. I don’t know what to say.” You take the initiative and press a soft kiss to his lips.

“You say that you’ll see me soon, because I’m yours now.” He laughs nervously and scratches the back of his head, shrugging and nodding.

“I suppose so, yes. Eh… Sister before you leave-” He bends down to pick up some of the paperwork as you slide off of the desk to retrieve your habit.

“Cardinal?” You’re expecting some sort of contract for your arrangement. You’d always heard that Papa ii has them for his own partners. Perhaps it was Clergy protocol? The answer is completely different as Copia sheepishly asks you,

“Do you like rats?”


End file.
